Moving In
by Ranger44
Summary: When Emily first buys her house she thinks it's the worst decision that she has ever made. What happens if Spencer offers to spend a couple nights to help down her worries? Will it lead to something more than a friend helping a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Writing this story along side with the High school alternate story. Again not following the story completely. And I know I know. ANOTHER Reid and Prentiss story. Don't worry eventually I'll start writing other things. It's just, I personally ship them so I write about them. Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoy.

All she wanted to do was sleep. That was the only goal she had in mind and then Garcia popped up on their screen.

"This better be important Garcia" she groaned as she looked toward the bubbly face.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that a messenger came by the office today with some papers from Escrow." She was surprised and happy for a moment.

"No"

"Oh yes, the house in Dupont Circle. You got it!" Garcia squealed.

"Congratulations."

"Six seconds. Fastest case of buyer's remorse ever." It was true. Emily didn't know why she had even placed a bid on the house. She shouldn't have won. The house was huge! How was one person suppose to live in that thing? With no one else around to help.

"Well, I say the moment we land we all head over to Ziggy's and clear out the champagne inventory."

"Oh, my stomach doesn't feel so hot." She ran to the jet bathroom and stood over the sink washing her face.. When she returned the team was back to their normal activities. She walked past the team over to Reid as he played a game of chess by himself. "How's the game going?"

"It's interesting to play by yourself." He responded not looking up from his game still deep in thought.

"Oh, well you want someone to play with?" She asked hoping to just get some time to talk to Reid.

"We haven't played since the first time we met. 1,823 days, 14 hours, 23 minutes, 22 seconds ago. Well 23 now. and now 25…" She laughed at his attempt to keep the precise time. She was still amazed at how he could remember every little detail. And she felt special knowing that he had remembered their one and only day that they had played.

"I get it Reid." He finally looked up from his game and then gave her a look offering for her to sit down across from him.

"You know… The last time we played, if I remember correctly, I beat you pretty easily." He said jokingly as he moved his pawn forward.

"I've gotten better." She laughed as she moved her knight.

"I bet I can still beat you in under 5 minutes." He stated moving another pawn.

"Don't get cocky now. Especially when you're making small moves." She replied as she moved her other knight. Despite her best attempt her game of chess with Reid did end in less than 5 minutes. "Ok that's not fair. How? You had to of cheated." Reid looked up at her shocked.

"I don't cheat!" Emily was taken aback. She didn't mean to offend him.

"I was joking Reid." She saw his face become more relaxed. "Is there a story to the outburst?"

"Not one to share." He said as he stuck his tongue out like a 5 year old teasing. She laughed at his behaviour and relaxed back down into her seat. Trying to make small talk she asked him some questions. Eventually it led to her decision to buy the house.

"Do you think I made the right decision buying the house?"

"It isn't important what I think. It's your decision and your life."

"Reid sometimes you just have to voice your opinion. Just because it isn't your life doesn't mean you can't influence that person."

"I'm sorry. I just don't have an opinion. Why are you so worried about it?"

"I don't know. It's just so big you know. And I'm suppose to be living by myself in a gigantic house without anybody else." She voiced her concerns to Reid who sat and listened intently. How she wished she could just meet a man like him. She would've gone for him if she thought he had any interest in her.

"Well, if you want I can stay over there until you kinda get settled in. If you want of course." He said in a hopeful voice. Her heart fluttered. Was he being serious? This had to be because he thought of her as a friend and he wanted to downsize her worries. What she had replied with made her regret replying.

"Wha.. Wha… What?" She stuttered. Reid looked defeated.

"I shouldn't have asked. It was a bad idea." Reid slumped back down into his chair and she wanted to run over and give him a huge hug.

'No Reid! It's a wonderful idea!" She said a bit too loudly as the team looked over to them. Morgan was the one to ask the question everybody had.

"What's a good idea Prentiss?" She felt her cheeks heat up as the attention moved to her.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing princess. Spill."

"What are you? Garcia?" She retorted making Reid laugh.

"Alright, fine. Whatever. You and Mr. Giggles over there have your little idea. We'll find out soon enough." Morgan said as he turned back around and sat comfortably in his chair. The rest of the team also slowly went back to what they were doing. Reid and Emily leaned in whispering to one another. They knew the team would be trying to listen in on them.

"Are you sure? I mean if you're not comfortable with it you don't have to pity me."

"No! Really, it's ok. It'll be really nice and helpful. Thank you Reid." With that they both sat back in their seats and waited for the plane to return home. Emily awoke to Spencer shaking her awake.

"Hey, hey Emily. We landed, come on." He said as she sat up in her seat. Reid started to walk towards the exit as she grabbed her bag and followed him. They took separate cars back to the office. Once they arrived and gathered their stuff the team met at the elevators.

"We'll drop by your apartment tomorrow and help you pack up all your stuff. With all of us working together we should be able to move you to your new place within a few days." Hotch said as he looked around the circle that was made up by his team.

"That sounds great. Thank you guys. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"No problem! Ohhh this is going to be so exciting! Sleepovers with girl's night! I can't wait!" Garcia squealed making the rest of the team laugh. They had no idea how much Emily couldn't wait either. When all was packed and moved she would be "living" in the same house with Reid. Meaning they would be able to spend more time together. Emily no longer thought of this as a bad decision. No, buying the house was one of the best decisions that she had ever made.

Thanks for reading guys and make sure a drop a review please! Encourages me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter of this installment. Obviously not following the show's story line. Don't own anything. Also thanks to all the reviews guys! Let's continue. This is picking up about a week after the last chapter. So basically, they packed and moved everything.

"Aaaaannd that's the last of it." Morgan called out lowering the sofa he was carrying with Hotch. The gang cheered as they saw the last of the items making it's way into the new home of Emily Prentiss.

"I say this calls for drinks." JJ called out getting a cheer from Morgan. The rest of them just laughed and agreed. By the time they had finished unloading everything, it had reached well into the night. All Emily wanted to do was sleep, she was exhausted, but she wanted to thank the team for helping her move. So she agreed on the condition that she got to shower before they all left. She grabbed some of her spare clothes and walked towards the bathroom. She felt the wonderful sensation of the warm water soothing her tense body. Moving had been incredibly stressful and she was looking forward to being able to sleep on her bed again and she really looked forward to spending a bit more time with Reid as he stayed with her until she got comfortable. She really couldn't think of a greater man. Morgan was a great person, but he had his moments of being over cocky. And Hotch was just always too serious. Reid was always so nice, caring, and his shy personality made Emily just want to pick and see what kind of person he was underneath all of it. She finished her shower and stepped out noting how much she already missed the warmth on the cool night. She got dressed and stepped out and was immediately greeted with Morgan's voice.

"Finally! About time princess. Let's hit Ziggy's!" Morgan cheered along with the rest of the team as they started to exit the house and go to their cars. Reid gave a small smile to Emily before entering a car with Morgan and Garcia. She sighed, ever since he had offered to stay with her, he had acted awkward. She missed the Reid she laughed with, joked with, talked to, even if it had only been a week. She got into her car with JJ and instantly JJ knew something was up.

"Are you ok?" JJ looked at Emily with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine. Just tired from all the moving, you know?" JJ leaned back in her seat buying Emily's story.

"Yeah, we all are. Can the miracle week of not having cases continue?" JJ almost pleaded and Emily laughed.

"If only right?" With that Emily started up her car and started on her way to Ziggy's. When they arrived it had already been overcrowded as the group found a table near a back corner.

"Anybody up for dancing?" Morgan yelled over the music after they had ordered their drinks. Penelope had gotten up and they ran off to the dance floor as the rest of the team just watched. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves as the laughed and danced to the music. Three songs had passed by the time the drinks had arrived and Morgan and Garcia had returned. The team made small talk and laughed as they enjoyed their drink. After the first round Hotch and Rossi had stood up.

"You guys are already leaving?" Morgan asked as they got up.

"Yeah, Jack needs me home." Hotch replied.

"And I'm much too old for this party scene." Rossi responded. That got JJ up as well.

"That probably means I need to go home to Henry." She said as she grabbed her purse. "You need a ride home Spence?"

"No, it's ok. Emily is going to give me a ride. Thanks." Everyone eyed them suspiciously.

"Wanna tell us why?" Morgan asked with a smirk on his face.

"Because she's my friend." Spencer replied with a face as straight as Hotch's. That prompted the three to leave. Emily, Spencer, Morgan, and Garcia had ordered another round of drinks before Garcia and Morgan had gone off to the dance floor again. The table remained at an awkward silence as Emily toyed with her straw.

"So um, about the staying with me. Thank you again." Emily said unsure of what else to say. Reid looked up from his drink.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help." Reid responded as an awkward silence filled the air around the table again.

"Is everything ok Reid?" Emily asked finally unable to bear why Reid had been acting so strange around her recently. _Oh God, she noticed. Of course she noticed Reid, she's a profiler. And she's your friend. She would notice you ignoring her_ Reid thought. Emily continued to look at him expecting an answer. Reid cleared his throat.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Reid hoped his poker face was holding up. Emily wasn't convinced, but decided not to push it as the other two made their way back to the table.

"Woah, what's going on here? I feel a tense air around you two. Something happen?" Garcia asked obviously concerned about her two superheros.

"No, everything's fine. In fact, I think we were about to leave right Reid" Emily said as she looked at Spencer.

"Yeah, of course." He said, standing up.

"Why are you guys leaving so early?" Morgan eyed them.

"We just need to get some of Reid's things." Emily said without thinking about it. She hated herself.

"Why? Where is he going?" Morgan asked looking at Reid for an answer. Emily gave on instead.

"I'm kidding. I just meant that he was tired from all the moving and he just wants some sleep." Morgan looked at her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ok, now what's really going on here." This time Reid answered before Emily could.

"I'm crashing at Emily's. She's just a little nervous about the new house thing so I offered her some support." With that, Morgan laughed until Garcia hit him.

"That's so nice of you Spencer. Always the chivalrous one." Garcia said.

"Yeah. Of course." Morgan said clearing his throat. "Just make sure we don't end up with baby geniuses" Emily and Reid both blushed like crazy and even in the slightly darkened room Garcia picked it up.

"Oh my God! Are you guys together?" Garcia squealed.

"What? No! Of course not!" Reid said as they both blushed harder than they thought was possible. They excused themselves and ran for the exit. Morgan continued to laugh until they were long gone.

"I love messing with them." Morgan said as he finished up his laughter. Garcia just looked at him wide eyed. "What? What's up Baby Girl?" Morgan asked knowing that face.

"I think Emily and Reid are together. And if they aren't they will be soon…"

Sorry this update took so long. Hopefully it isn't too bad of a chapter. It's mainly just plot and setting things up. Leave a review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I've been away for so long guys! Been super busy and stuff kept coming around and i never got to finalize the draft for the chapter, but hopefully things will clear up soon and I can get back to updating regularly.

Emily chastised herself for making things so awkward at the bar. _I shouldn't have thought of what I was saying. Now Garcia is suspicious and while Reid and I aren't together she might find out that I like him._ Emily kept stealing glances at Reid and she noted how he had his legs crossed with his foot shaking and he stared out the window looking far away and she knew he wasn't with her right now. He was off thinking about who knows what and she felt disheartened at the fact that he wasn't trying to talk to her.

Reid was off in his own world. Thinking about what had happened at the bar. He felt it was the best option at that point as everybody was already starting to study them. Plus it's not like they think anything is happening between them. _Emily and me? It would never work. I mean yeah I've always had a small crush on her but she's a co worker… and a close friend… I mean it's just a friend helping a friend. That's all it is. That's all she sees it as. But what about Garcia? What if she pries then makes me admit my feelings toward Emily. Then what if he tries to get something started. Garcia loves to meddle._ Reid's mind ran at a thousand thoughts a second until he couldn't take it anymore. He shook his head back into reality just in time to realize that Emily wasn't slowing down for a red light.

"Emily!" Reid yelled snapping her attention away from her thoughts and back onto the road slamming the brakes and stopping her car just in front of pedestrians. They threw some colorful language at Emily and continued to cross the street. Emily and Reid both let out a sigh of relief as they narrowly avoided a huge accident. Emily looked over at Reid and he was more startled than anything else. He was the one to speak first though, "Emily are you ok? Are you tired? Do you want me to take over? My apartment isn't far from here and I know how to get to your new house."

"No, no. It's ok. I just let my mind slip for a second. Sorry." Emily didn't look at him as she said that and he quickly noted it.

"What's on your mind? Do you want to talk?" Reid asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. _Why does Reid have to be so kind? It makes it so much harder for me to not fall for him._

"No, I'm fine, I promise." She said as she looked at him, forcing a smile. Reid knew Emily too well and knew she was lying but decided against pushing it. The rest of the ride to Reid's apartment remained quiet, but neither had drifted back to their thoughts, instead transferring all their focus on the road. Reid felt it was his fault because something was obviously bothering Emily and instead of realizing it, he was too selfish and dived into his own thoughts. He felt as though he should've asked Emily about it or at least put his attention to the road in case Emily's mind drifted like it had. Emily felt the exact same way. She should've put her attention on the road not on some petty feelings for her co worker. Emily pulled up to Reid's apartment complex and was about to turn off the car and help him pack when he stopped her. "It's ok Emily. I just need to grab my go bag, I'll be out in 7 minutes." Without letting her protest, Reid closed the car door and ran up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and grabbed his go bag and as many books as he could carry. He relocked the door, making sure it fully locked, and bounded down the stairs again. He didn't want to keep Emily waiting. He reached her car and set his stuff down before entering the passenger seat.

"You lied Reid." Reid looked at Emily startled.

"What?"

"You said 7 minutes. It's only been 4." She teased and laughed watching his face go from surprised to annoyed.

"Ha ha." He let out sarcastically.

"Reid? Are you being sarcastic? I've never seen you this way." Emily faked being appalled and made both of them laugh. They made their way to Emily's laughing and joking. Neither could remember when they had laughed so much before that night. They arrived at Emily's and Reid grabbed his stuff and followed Emily as she unlocked the door and walked in. Reid was unsure of what to do next and did the only thing he could think of. He started to walk towards the couch.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as she watched him.

"Oh, um, I'll just take the couch…" Reid replied sheepishly. She first laughed internally at his constant need to try and be "the good man." Then she wanted desperately to tell him to share her bed, but she caught herself. _Where did that thought come from? Oh come on Emily you know you've always liked him. Ok, but you don't want to scare him off._ Emily brought herself back to reality before replying to him.

"Reid, I have a guest room with a bed in it now."

"Oh yeah… Sorry I forgot." In reality Reid had completely not thought about it. He always read about how the good man always took the couch when staying at a female's home.

"It's ok. Here I'll show you to it." Emily took him upstairs, down the hallway, and into the room across from her's.

"Wow… Nice size." He said as he looked around noticing the plain room with only a bed in it, making it seem larger than it was. He set his stuff down next to the bed and looked over at Emily.

"Is there anything you need?" Emily all of a sudden felt very self-concious based on how the room looked. She felt as though he was judging her because of how empty the room was. She knew it was silly because he had been her friend for years and wouldn't judge her based on a room, but she couldn't help it. Without realizing, she started to pick at her nails.

"I just need a shower." Reid replied noting that something was bothering her as he watched her pick her fingernails. Images of wet Reid planted themselves into Emily's head. She threw them out as fast as they got in.

"Yeah, of course." She said as she lead him to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. "If there's anything else you need just let me know."

"Thanks." He said, giving her a lopsided smile that made her melt. She decided she needed to get away and scurried off to the kitchen where she could get a glass of cold water. She heard the water start as she sat down. _What am I thinking? He's my best friend. I can't ruin that, but he's just so handsome and smart and has the brains._ She didn't know how long she sat in her kitchen, just drinking water and thinking, but it had been at least 15 minutes. She put her glass in the sink before making her way to her room. As she entered the hallway upstairs, the bathroom door opened leaving a wet Spencer Reid opened for her eyes to feast upon. "EMILY!" Reid screamed as he slammed the door back closed. Emily just stood there stunned as the image seared itself into her brain. He has a six pack… How? It didn't matter. She walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Reid? Reid I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I forgot to grab my pajamas because I wanted to shower so badly and I didn't see you when I checked so I thought you were already in bed. Sorry, it was my fault."

"It's ok Reid. It was an honest mistake. Sorry about just walking up. I should've realized that the light was still on.

"This is your house Emily. You don't have anything to be sorry for." Emily just stood there unsure of what to say next when Reid spoke up again. "Um Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is your house and I don't have any right to tell you what to do in your house, but could you go into your room so I could get to my room." Reid's voice sounded like a 5 year old asking for candy when he knew he shouldn't have any.

"Yeah, yeah of course." She walked into her room and closed the door then yelled out to Reid letting him know he was in the clear. She heard a few thumps and knew he was running back to the guest room. She crawled into her bed and laid there a few minutes replaying the image of Spencer in a towel. She felt herself dozing, but after giving it a few moments of thought, she decided to go apologize one last time . As soon as she opened her door Reid was opening his. They met in the middle before both awkwardly apologizing.

"I'm sor…"

"I shouldn't have…" Both were speaking to each other at the same time and both stopped at the same time. The awkward air just rose as they stood in the middle of the hallway, looking into each other, staying quiet. Then Reid did something even he didn't expect to do. He leaned in close pulling Emily' face up and into the perfect kiss. Emily melted into his arms and deepened the kiss. They stood in the middle of the hallway, lips locked, wrapped in each other's arms. As they pulled apart for air Emily shot up from her bed, waking up from the dream she had just had. She hadn't gone to apologize to Spencer again. She had dozed off in the time that she had crawled into her bed...

So that was Chapter 3! I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in it. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Sorry again for being away for so long! Hoping I can start to update regularly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I've been away again… I really need to work on getting you guys updated more frequently. I'd like to apologize for that. But let's kick off where we left off shall we.

Emily awoke the next day unsure of how she was going to face Spencer. She had had a dream about kissing him for Christ's Sake! She spent her time getting ready for the day, stalling so she wouldn't have to go out and see Reid. She took 40 minutes getting ready before she finally pulled herself together. _Emily! Get it together! He doesn't know about the dream. You'll be fine._ She opened her door and stepped out to smell a beautiful scent of breakfast. She called out as she walked down the stairs, "Reid?" She reached the bottom of the steps and noticed he wasn't anywhere to be found. She walked to the kitchen to find a plate consisting of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and a coffee waiting for her. Her mouth watered as she couldn't remember the last time she hadn't eaten an instant oatmeal for breakfast. She walked over to see a note as well. _Hey Emily. Hope you enjoy the breakfast. I know that technically I'm helping you because you didn't want to be in your new home alone but you're still letting me stay here so I figured I'd make you breakfast. I needed to get something done at the office so sorry I'm not here. It shouldn't take long. I'll be back soon. Hope you enjoy._ She smiled at the note, _still warm. He must've just left_. She pulled out a seat and began to eat her breakfast.

Reid woke up early. He felt a little out of place that night and hadn't slept too well. His mind kept flashing back to when Emily caught him almost naked. He sighed and got up, changing into new clothes and getting ready for the day. He went downstairs and looked through what he could have for breakfast. Finally settling on making pancakes, bacon, and eggs, he made enough for himself and Emily. He sipped his coffee when his phone buzzed. _Hey pretty boy. There's some paperwork you gotta take care of so get down here._ Spencer sighed. He quickly finished the rest of his meal and wrote a note to Emily to notify her of his absence. With that, he left to the subway.

Emily wrapped up for breakfast and decided to check her phone and noticed a couple of missed messages. She opened them up. _Emily! Where are you? Spence just left and is on his way! Surprise party remember?! Hurry and get down here!_

 _EMILYYYY! He's gonna be here soon! Hurry!_ Emily jumped up, grabbing her keys and ran to her car. How could she forget about the surprise party they had been planning for months! She had been so preoccupied with her dream and awkwardness that it had completely passed her mind. She checked the clock. Judging from when text was sent she had only 10 minutes until Spencer would be in the office. She zoomed out of her new house looking like the Flash. She started her car and started for the office.

Spencer stood on a subway car, unsure of what work he had to get done. They hadn't had any cases in a week and if it had been a new case, Emily would've been coming too. _Maybe it's just a consultation._ He thought. Still something just didn't make sense to Reid. With his mind distracted, he had forgotten a key fact. Today was his birthday. He looked down at his watch. If the subway was going to keep to its schedule, Reid would be in the bullpen in 5 minutes.

Emily sped down the streets as fast as she could without getting pulled over. She could begin to see the building as she zipped into the parking lot and into a space. _2 minutes to get up._ She ran into the building and walked out of the elevator to hear a loud "SURPRISE!" She jumped as she looked over and realized that by coming this late everybody had thought she was Spencer. They had just used their confetti bombs… What were they going to do? The team looked at Emily and Emily looked at the team, both unsure of what to do when they heard the elevator ding. Spencer walked out and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw everyone and the used confetti on the floor.

"What happened here?" Spencer asked looking at everyone for an explanation. "If this is suppose to be a surprise party. Well I mean. I'm surprised, just not the surprised you guys were aiming for I think…" The team just continued to stare, all unsure of what to say. They had just messed up his party. Months of planning and they had already messed up the beginning. Spencer then burst out laughing. JJ was the first to speak.

"What's so funny Spence?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"I can't lie to you guys anymore." Spencer barely got out as he continued to laugh.

"What?" The rest of the team asked in unison.

"I've known you guys were planning a surprise party for me all along."

"But how?"

"When you guys started to plan this all out, Penelope was acting a bit weird around me like she was trying to hide something. Then all of you guys slowly began to act like there was something to hide. So even though I'm not exactly tech efficient I asked Kevin to hack into one of your phones and saw the group message trying to plan out the surprise."

"Seriously?" They all said as they slumped down in defeat. Spencer let out even a bigger laugh.

"No! I was already suspicious of the 'work' I had to do and then I remembered today was my birthday as I was walking from the station. Although it was just a hunch, seeing Emily running up kinda confirmed my suspicion. And I'm assuming you guys did the surprise reveal on Emily." They all cornered him slightly beating him up as they were annoyed with his know it all ways. Then they joined in on his laughter and began walking him into the bullpen where a full party was set in motion. Foods of different kinds set on tables, balloons floating in the air, cake being readied to be served. The team and other agents talked and laughed as they celebrated Spencer's birthday. Slowly but surely the other agents began to leave as the day went on and soon it was only the team sitting in a circle at night. They all threw their beer bottles up and cheered one last time in celebration. Emily watched Reid intently, studying his emotions making her overjoyed that he was happy.

Reid was extremely thankful for his friends. No his family. His entire life he had felt out of place, the young genius that was used. He never really felt like he belonged anywhere until he joined the BAU. He was never cast aside or used for his brain. They always took care of each other and he always knew that they would make sure he felt apart of the group. This party was just another reminder for how much they cared for him. He enjoyed mingling amongst his co-workers throughout the party but couldn't help but feel like a pair of eyes were constantly on him. As the day went on and turned into night only the team remained. They talked about their experiences with him and he couldn't help but laugh at their stories. He was just filled with joy as one by one they went until it finally reached Emily's turn. Out of all the members, her story seemed to matter the most to him as he gave her 100% attention.

"When I first came to the BAU things were a bit hectic. I wasn't exactly sure how things were going to work, but you guys made me feel apart of this team. I remember the first time I worked with Reid was when Gideon, Reid and I were sent to question a prisoner. I was there to observe and help out with some translations, but watching Reid work was just amazing. The effort he put into this job filled me with admiration. And when we played chess, I don't think I had ever lost that fast" she said with a slight chuckle. "And over the years of working with and getting to know you Reid, I wouldn't give it up for the world. Happy birthday." With that she sat down. Reid sat there absorbing what she had said. Then he stood up, surprising the other members. He looked around awkwardly before clearing his throat.

"Uh. Ahem. I just wanted to take this moment before we started to wrap things up to say thank you. To all of you. My entire life I've never really felt like I fit in anywhere and now with you guys, I know that there won't be a place where you guys aren't with me. Derek, you've been like an older brother to me over these years constantly teasing me but making sure I was always ok. Hotch, you've been the father figure I never really had, watching out for me. Rossi, you've been the uncle I wish I'd had, sticking up for me. Penelope, you've been the brightest star in my entire life and you always know how to cheer me up and make me laugh. JJ, there isn't another person in this world that I'd feel this honored to call my friend. You've always been there for me since the start and I can't imagine having gone this far without you. And Emily… I'm not super sure what to say about you. Since the start you've always understood me in ways that others couldn't. You constantly got my jokes and you made sure that even when the team didn't know what I was talking about, that I was heard. I wasn't just that smart kid that they dealt with to have answers. So thank you. All of you." After his speech each one took turns giving him huge hugs and telling him that he was a fantastic person. When it came time for a hug with Emily, everybody saw that it lingered longer than the others, but no one decided to say anything about it.

Ok so yes, I know there could've been more detail to what Emily said about Reid, but I'm moving certain things to happen after so I can use them to move along my story. I hope you guys don't mind. I'm really sorry it took this long for an update. Things have just been crazy and I know I say that all the time, but I swear I will do my very best to update my stories in a timely fashion. Thanks for sticking with this for so long and I'm sorry for possible grammar or faulty storyline. I did my best to make this a good chapter, but I did slightly rush in getting this update up. Please leave a review to tell me how I'm doing, good or bad, it always helps. Thanks guys.


End file.
